I Thought You Knew!
by ArcticPuppet
Summary: Sort of a sequel to How To Win Your Privacy.  Videl points out the obvious that was apparently not so obvious and Gohan is a little upset.  Rated T for slight language.


Yet another piece of a crappy story from when I was 12. Let's just call it a sequel to How To Win Your Privacy.

I Thought You Knew!

Some time after the eventful party at Bulma's house, Videl and Gohan decided to get a little training in. After all, they now had plenty of unsupervised time, thanks to the stunt they pulled. What else would they use their free time for?

Videl shifts her weight to her other leg and crosses her arms yet again while Gohan fiddles with his weighted arm bands. She turns around, blowing her bangs out of her face and spots Goten and waves to him. She is suddenly kicked to the ground from behind. She looks back to Gohan, staring murderously at him. "Why the hell didn't you warn me?"

Gohan shrugs, "Well, do you expect to be warned every time you're attacked?"

Videl stands up and raises an eyebrow. "Uh, actually, yeah I do. You guys have a really bad habit of shouting your attacks before even forming them. It gives your opponent tons of time to block or dodge as opposed to just surprising them. It's a waste of energy, really," she says as she finishes dusting herself off.

Gohan's eyes shift to the left, then to the right, and then back to Videl. He sighs and facepalms, shaking his head.

"I'm so right and you know it." She places one hand on her hip.

"How often do we do this?" he yells, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Every damn time, man. I mean, I thought you guys knew!"

"Damn it! Goten! Get over here!" he calls to his brother, who at the moment is crawling through the grass, apparently after something.

"But like, seriously, you guys need to cut that out," Videl tells him as Goten arrives.

"What is it, Gohan?" little Goten inquired.

Gohan sighs and turns to his little brother, "Goten, have you ever noticed that we always shout the names of our attacks before firing them?"

"Yeah, we do it all the time! One time I asked Trunks why we don't just surprise our enemies, and he said that that isn't how real warriors fight. You're supposed to tell them what's coming so that when they die, they'll know what hit them. Can I go now? I found a really big lizard and I named him Sparky and he has spots all over him and Trunks said that lizards can take off their tails and that it'll grow back like Piccolo!"

Gohan facepalms again. "Piccolo doesn't have a tail. And you're not allowed to try to make the lizard's tail fall off. It's mean. Go ahead and find Sparky, squirt."

"Yaaay! Bye, Gohan! Bye, Videl!" Goten exclaims as he flies off to find his lizard friend.

Gohan looks back to Videl, in slight disbelief of his failure to notice such a crucial flaw in the way that he learned to fight. He pouts at the thought that a 7-year-old child who just so happens to not be the brightest crayon in the entire factory figured it out first.

Videl walks to her sulking boyfriend and puts her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Gohan," she consoles him, "No one else noticed it either. I only noticed because my dad does it and it's annoying as crap." His face falls more and she realizes what she said. "Oh, Gohan, I didn't mean it like that. It's because his attacks have stupid names that made it annoying. I mean, 'Satan Punch'? He's got a soft drink named the same thing." She waits in silence for a response, but none came. "Even still, I can't believe you didn't notice."

Gohan begins to walk back to the house, dragging his feet as he goes.

"Do you need a hug?" As he gets farther away he shakes his head 'no' and she yells to him, "If I yell 'Hug Attack' first can I do it?"

"You're a terrible person!" he yells back to her as he hears her laughter.

Later, as Videl is helping ChiChi with the dishes, she hears Gohan on the phone in the other room so she goes to investigate.

"Yes, Krillin, I'm telling you! We do it all the time! Even with regular blasts, we're making some sort of noise! What? Well then why didn't she say anything? It is most certainly NOT funny! Women are evil." He hangs up, tossing the phone onto the bed. He looks up to see Videl entering the room.

"Are you going to call Bulma to tell Vegeta?"

"No," he smirks, "I'll just surprise him." His shoulders sag, thoughts of beating up Vegeta fleeing. "I'll take that hug now. But if you say 'Hug Attack' I'm telling my mother and Bulma that you want to go shopping for tons of frilly dresses but you're too shy to ask them to go with you."

"Extortionist," she replies as she wraps her arms around her boyfriend's shoulders, resting her head on his.


End file.
